rshuumorifandomcom_fi-20200215-history
While Guthix Sleeps
While Guthix Sleeps (lausutaan 'wheil gythix släps'), suomeksi Valas Guthix Läpsii (kai) on tehtävä RuneScapessa. Perustiedot *Tarina: "Guthix on liikakännäämisen jälkeen sammunut ja saanut pahan krapulan ja siksi hän aikookin nukkua pari viikkoa. Sillä välin ilkeä Varrockin kuningas on heittänyt keittöjätteet ojaan joka on horjuuttanut luonnon tasapainoa. Sinun pitää pelastaa luonto ja herättää Guthix!" *Vaikeusaste: Grandmaster *Tehtävän pituus: Jaa a oiskohan 2km? *Tarvittavat tavarat: 2 Logs, Knife, Grain, Hammer ja Tinderbox. *Tapettavat viholliset: Mugger (level-6), King of Varrock (level-7), Guthix's Mother (level-6969) Tehtävä Aloitus *Mene Varrockiin jossa vanha mies tulee ja kertoo sinulle jäteongelmista. Mies käskee sinua murtautumaan Varrockin kuninkaan linnaan joka on lukittu ihmisten kapinoiden takia. Tämä on haastava vaihe jonka voit suorittaa kahdella tapaa Osa 1 Murtautuminen ilman hammeria: *Lyhenteet: A = pääovi, B = takaovi, C = sivuovi, D = karhuhäkki linnan takana, E = karhu häkissä *Vaihe 1: Koputa oveen A, juokse ovelle B ja koputa siihen juokse ovelle C ja koputa siihen kahdesti. *Vaihe 2: Kun vartija on avannut kaikki ovet sulje ovi A, juokse sisään ovesta C ja tule ulos ovesta B, juokse sulkemaan ovi C, juokse sisään ovesta B ja avaa ovi A, kaada vartija, sulje kaikki ovet ja nosta vartija ylös, avaa ovet A ja B, sulje ovi A, avaa ovi C, kaada vartija uudelleen, revi irti ovi B, nosta vartija, korjaa ovi B, juokse ulos ja sulje kaikki ovet. Revi ovi C irti, huuda vartija ulos, korjaa ovi C, kaada vartija, riko kaikki ovet, korjaa ovet B ja A, tapa vartija ja huuda "OWNED!". *Vaihe 3: Muut 10 vartijaa huomaavat sinut ja juoksevat ulos ovesta C. Korjaa ovi C, kaada kaikki vartijat, riko ovi A, juokse paikkaan D ja vapauta E, riko ovi B ja johdata karhu ovelle C, juokse ulos, nosta vartijat, johdata karhu vartijoiden luokse ja karhu tappaa ne. Korjaa kaikki ovet, riko ovi C, avaa ovi B ja johdata karhu takaisin D:hen, sulje D ja heitä E:tä kivellä. Mene linnan sisään, korjaa ovi C ja pölli linnan kirjastosta kuninkaan salainen kansio. Lue kansio, juokse ulos ja sulje kaikki ovet. Nyt voit aloittaa toisen osan. Murtautuminen hammerin kanssa *Vaihe 1: Riko linnan pääovi hammerilla ja juokse kirjastoon pöllimään kuninkaan salaisen kansion. Lue se ja nyt voit aloittaa toisen osan. Osa 2 *Sait kansiosta selville minne kuningas heittää jätteensä. Veistä knifellä logseista harjanpää ja kiinnitä siihen grain. Saat harjan! *Harjaa jätteet gnome terrorbirdin ruokakulhoon. Nyt palaa Varrockiin. Osa 3 *Murtaudu taas Varrockin linnaan ja ota tinderbox mukaan. Sytytä keittiössä nuotio ja juokse ulos (ei pakollinen mutta suositeltu). Linna palaa ja kuningas raivoaa sinulle. Kuningas tulee ja lyö sinua nyrkillä. Saat huikeat 3 damagea!!!! Tapa kuningas ja myy ruumis liimatehtaaseen. *Nyt sinun pitää herättää Guthix. Mene puhumaan vanhalle miehelle joka löytyy yleensä runecrafting kaupasta. Mies paljastuu muggeriksi ja hyökkää kimppuusi. Tapa mugger ja puhu runecrafting kaupan omistajalle ja pyydä teleporttausta rune essence kaivokseen. Osa 4 *Hakkaa päätäsi rune essence kiveen kunnes siitä irtoaa pölyä. Imppaa pölyä ja ime sormeasi. Vaivut transsiin jonka aikana teleporttaat Guthixin taloon. Heräät talon eteisessä. Kävele keittiöön ja kysy Guthixin äidiltä missä Guthix nukkuu. Guthixin äiti sanoo ettei häntä saa herättää jottei Guthix saisi selville että hänen äitinsä aikoo heitellä 200 vuoden aikana kertyneet keittiöjätteet ympäri RuneScapea. *Puhu Guthixin äidille ja käy keskustelu näin: -Sinä: "Yo fat bitch release Guthix!" -Guthixin äiti: "No why don't you asshole kid just shut up!" -Sinä: "Because I'm trying to save the world you dickface!" -Guthixin äiti: "In that case I will rape you! You can't defeat me!" -Sinä: "3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" Taistelu *Väistä Guthixin äidin isku ja poimi inventoryysi tuoli. Heitä äitiä tuolilla. Väistä seuraavakin isku ja pistä leivänpaahdin päälle. Kierähdä pöydän alle ja poimi sen alta sanomalehti. Lue sarjakuvat ja tunge lehti leivänpaahtimeen. Guthixin äiti yrittää sammuttaa sanomalehden jolloin sinulla on aikaa toimia. Poimi 5 haarukkaa, 10 veistä, kaulin ja kaikkea muuta mitä löydät. Rakenna tavaroista Kitchengodsword. Hakkaa sillä Guthixin äiti. Jokainen isku iskee 27335 joten 10 iskua ja hän kuolee. Lopetus *Herätä Guthix bitchslapillä. Guthix herää ja toivottaa "Good morning fathead kid!". Kerro Guthixille miten pelastit maailman ja muuta kivaa. Guthix kiittää sinua ja tarjoaa sinulle pari kaljaa. Juopottele Guthixin kanssa 5 tuntia jonka jälkeen sammutte sohvalle. Heräät Bobin kirveskaupassa jossa Bob mulkkaa sinua. Näytä Bobille keskisormea ja lennät ulos kaupasta. Bob heittää päähäsi bronze hatchetin. Kävele krapulaisena Lumbridgen jokeen ja nuku siellä pari päivää ankkojen seassa. Kun heräät onneksi olkoon! Quest completed! Palkkio *Bronze hatchet *Pääset Guthixin friend listalle *Ankan ulostetta naamallesi * Random tinderbox jonka löydät perseestäsi Luokka:Quests